Regret Not, Love Always
by ArchAnime
Summary: Full summary InsideInuyasha finds that he needs Kagome as his own. She realizes she needs him as well and so... lemon... The two really do love oneanother, but Kagome's still so young and her family would not aprove of her actions... though she learns she
1. Need

**Regret Not, Love Always**

**Summary: Inuyasha finds that he needs Kagome as his own. She realizes she needs him as well and so... lemon... The two really do love one-another, but Kagome's still so young and her family would not aprove of her actions... though she learns she should regret not because she'll love Inuyasha always. **

**Warnings: For Sexual Content**

**Inuyasha and Kagome Fan Fiction - OF COURSE!**

**Yes, as usual I have started a new Inuyasha and Kagome love fan fiction. The reason I make so many fictions is simply because I love starting them. I love having a fan fiction and being able to write anything you want, without having to worry about how long it's going to be and what you're going to have to write next. It's nice to be creative. It truly is. **

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha now and I never shall.**

**Note: When a woman is in heat it's a week and a half before they get their 'monthly friend'. These days 'heat' is known as PMS. Premenstrual Syndrome.**

**_The LEMON will be on a link in my profile! Lemon is located at www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/InuyashaLuvszkagome/lemonsforfictions(dot)htm_**

**Chapter 1: Need**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat there. They both watched the fire intently each in thought. Inuyasha had no doubts what Miroku was thinking about. The girls were off taking a bath and there was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that the monk wanted to go and see for himself.

The monk - of course - could not read into Inuyasha's thoughts. In fact the only person who could was a young woman from the future, named Kagome. She was a sweet and beautiful girl. She's also the only person that Inuyasha could truly trust. The only thing Inuyasha disliked about her was how often she used the - oh so painful - 'Sit' command, other than that she had not a problem.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed. He had not been able to get the miko off his mind lately. He wanted to always be near her and it was quiet unnerving.

"So... Inuyasha.." Miroku began. Inuyasha gave the monk a glare.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Inuyasha bit out. Miroku would have normally been a bit taken back by Inuyasha's snap, but he was used to it on these days. The days Kagome was in heat. The only reason Miroku knew that Kagome was in heat is because once last month Inuyasha had spit it out to the lecher on accident. So now Miroku knew that when ever Inuyasha was in this chronicle state each month was when Kagome was able to produce children with a man, or in Inuyasha's case hanyou.

Kagome had no idea - of course - that Inuyasha new that she was in heat. If she did she would probably try to stay out of his nose range to avoid embarrassment.

Miroku himself was glad that it was Kagome's last night, because it really was irritating to just have Inuyasha sit around and growl, trying to keep his nose away from Kagome to avoid need.

"Hey!" Kagome and Sango came from the springs. With Shippo and Kirara following close behind. Miroku gulped as he too soared with want for a certain girl. At the moment he wanted both, but he knew he could only have one and that was the one he loved. Sango.

Kagome sat down right beside Inuyasha at a hasty pace. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she sat down. Miroku noticed a small blush upon the males face and grins as Inuyasha tried precluding himself from grabbing at Kagome like a rabid dog, or maybe that was to much of a witticism to use.

"That was a nice bath." Kagome said, not noticing that Inuyasha and her were arm-to-arm and not really caring at that. Kagome was wearing a tang top with thin straps and some flannel slacks. When Inuyasha went to cast a glance at Kagome his eyes landed on her large, round bosoms, of which the tang top she was wearing covered little.

Inuyasha found he could not remove his eyes and he was staring as the others engaged in a conversation. While Miroku listened his eyes suddenly landed on Inuyasha and he could not help the laugh emerging from within as he watched Inuyasha's eye grew wider and his erection become unambiguously there!

Miroku tried to control himself, but it was obviously unfeasible for the holy man. Miroku bent over laughing. All eyes turned to Miroku. Miroku went to explain, but could only continue laughing at all the irony and comedy of it. All this time Inuyasha called Miroku a hentai, well now look who's talking. Inuyasha blushed as Miroku held his gut, as if to contain an outburst of guts as he hooted his _ass_ off.

Inuyasha could feel what Miroku was laughing at and found the only way to hide it was to take out something bigger and the only thing around was his beloved Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha removed the sword and pretended to be holding it out towards the monk, but in all truth he was waiting for him... ahem... to un erect.

"Shut your mouth, you _fucking _bastard!" Inuyasha said with little patience, but Miroku's outburst continued. Inuyasha's face grew redder. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hands down. "Stop that! Put it away!"

"Listen wench..." Inuyasha went to argue with her, but found her angry face so... arousing. _'Oh man! What the hell?'_ Was there no way to escape from the lust and love he felt for her. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned his back to them all so they did not notice his still inconspicuously stiff manufacture.

"Oh..." Miroku had laughed so hard that tears had welled in his eyes. "Inuyasha I've never seen Kagome make you so horny when she's in heat!" He spat out. Inuyasha blushed and had no words to retort that would not embarrass him farther. Kagome's face grew red like a thermometer a few feet from the sun.

"W... w... w..." Kagome backed up from Inuyasha. She had no idea what to do and could still here Miroku's laughter echoing in her mind. What was Kagome supposed to do? Inuyasha got horny off of her! But how? What had she done? How did Miroku know she was 'in heat'? "Um..." Kagome and Inuyasha both felt the need to run in opposite directions and remove themselves from the campsite as fast as possible. "Sit!" Kagome screamed and got up and ran.

Sango just sat there and glared at the monk for causing such confusion for Kagome and embarrassing Inuyasha so much. Inuyasha got up. He growled and ran after Kagome.

"What does horny mean?" Shippo asked. Now Miroku and Sango were caught in an embarrassing situation of their own.

**Meanwhile**

"Kagome! Inuyasha called out. The dumb wench would get hurt running off into the woods all on her own like that. Inuyasha continued following her heated scent and his mouth almost drooled. Inuyasha shook his head to remove the impure thoughts from his mind. "Kagome!" He called again.

This time coming to a stop in a meadow. Kagome was just sitting there. She had no where else to go and she knew she could not possible outrun Inuyasha, or avoid this little inconvenience.

Inuyasha approached slowly. He didn't want to rush into a conversation. He would rather totally change the subject, which was most likely impractical.

"How'd he know I was... Did you know? Can you smell it? Did he guess?" Kagome continued questioning.

"I can.. smell it... and he knows from my mood..." Inuyasha explained. Kagome's blush grew. If she spoke she felt her voice would be squeaky so she just stayed quiet for a while to calm her vocal cords. Her mind was screaming.

"W.. why would your mood change?" She asked. Inuyasha's blush grew.

"I..." _'Idiot! Why did I say that?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"Y... you really want me?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with question. The embarrassment still evident in her features, as well as Inuyasha's. "Physically?"

"My... demon... my human... me... yes.. I mean no... um... maybe... I..." Inuyasha could not find the right words and Kagome took it as a yes. "Need..." Inuyasha finished. Kagome gave him a puzzled expression. _'Need?'_ She questioned. Her eyes went wide. Did he mean he didn't only want her... he needed her as well?

Kagome looked away from him and stared at the grass.

Inuyasha approached. She could feel him approaching and a part of her wanted to run, but she found she was immobile. A part of her wanted to stay and it was the larger portion.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came closer and his hands moved aside her hair from behind. Kagome's back straightened. Inuyasha did not know what he was doing and he frankly did not care anymore. Now there was only one thing he wanted. He wanted Kagome to be his. He needed her. All of her.

Inuyasha knelt down and his hands went to Kagome's waist. Her stomach swirled with many emotions. As Inuyasha's lips were merely a centimeter from her skin, goose bumps grew. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She did not know why the want in her body was so full. Then she realized. She needed him as well.

When Inuyasha laid the first kiss upon Kagome's neck and smooth skin her breathing immediately became ragged. Inuyasha could smell the liquid melting from her core. Inuyasha approved of this and rested two more kisses as he moved up to her jaw. Kagome seemed frozen.

Inuyasha's hand went around, sliding up, but not beneath her shirt. His clawed hand clasped her breast as he pulled her closer to him. Her scent immediately spiked at this gesture. Kagome moaned when Inuyasha squeezed a little more. Then there it was again that little annoying voice in Kagome's head that told her someone would not approve. She ignored it and allowed Inuyasha to continue. She was in to much of a daze to pay attention to anything other than pleasure at the moment anyway.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear and nipped it a little. Kagome gulped. "I _do _want you. Will..." He kissed her ear. "You let me have you?" Kagome could only nod dumbly. Inuyasha smirked to himself and nipped at her neck a little.

In a quick move Inuyasha turned Kagome around. His face slowly coming closer to hers. He landed a kiss upon her rosy lips. He could feel her heart race, his did the same. Inuyasha pulled away for moment to give his desired a breath and then he came down faster and much more passionately. His own lips ravaged hers.

Inuyasha nipped her bottom lip with a fang. A pure motion asking for his tongues entrance. Kagome opened her mouth, implying she approved. His tongue explored her mouth and his hands explored her body.

Inuyasha had never wanted anything more than he wanted Kagome right now. Kagome... not Kikyo, nor anyone else. The only person he truly desired and admired was the one he was preparing to take for his own. _His_. His forever...

* * *

**_LEMON IN LINK ON MY PROFILE_**

**_It's a really good lemon, when you click on the link you'll have to scroll down, because it has lemons for other fan fictions. Stop and Start reading where is says _LEMON FOR CHAPTER 1 OF 'Regret Not, Love Always'**

**  
**

* * *

Kagome brought her head back and sighed in gratifying relief. Inuyasha just collapsed next to her. One arm draped over her. After taking in a couple deep, unheated breaths Inuyasha turned and pulled Kagome closer to him. He kissed her forehead. 

Inuyasha pulled his haori top over the two of them to keep them safe from the nights chilly air._ 'Goodnight, _my_ Kagome.'_ Inuyasha directed that particular thought towards Kagome.

"I love you..." Inuyasha mumbled before falling asleep. Kagome smiled to herself.

"I love you too.." She replied, knowing he heard, if only in his dreams.

**Meanwhile**

Sango tapped her foot irritable. She was very angry at the monk.

"Where could they be!" Sango yelled out in irritation. The monk smiled wanted to laugh again at the past events. "Stop smiling you hentai! This is all your fault. Kagome probably ran back to her time and Inuyasha had to go follow her because you just had to say she was 'in heat'! That's non of your business monk!"

"Well, well, well. It seems like she's not the only one 'in heat.'" Miroku stated with a grin. Sango blushed and gave the lecher a deeper glower.

**There we go. I think that was definitely the longest most passionate lemon I have ever made and for those who are curious.. lemon means sex. I really like this chapter and no, not because of just how good I made the lemon, but because it showed true fervor. I really hope you all enjoyed this too. **


	2. Bonded Dreams

**I'm so excited about me already wonderful reviews and those to come. it's always good to know people like your fan fictions and I'm sure some of you writers out there can agree with me. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2: Bonded Dreams**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and took a moment to adjust them. He had never felt so... full, complete... a whole. What was the word? He now had someone he could love, someone who could love him. A family. Eventually they'd have pups and they could live together in their own home.

All those wishes would have to be held off for now, since they still needed to defeat Naraku and finish collecting jewel shards. He sighed. _'But soon... Me and Kagome can start a real life.'_ Kagome turned in his arms, so she faced away from him. He frowned a little. He had not taken lightly to the fact he could no longer see the beauty of her face and the crescent moon shaped mark on her collar bone. He knew he had the same mark on his shoulder, but could not see it. The crescent moon was the mark of his family.

Inuyasha moved slowly. He had no idea how him and Kagome would be able to get back without the others noticing they were not fully dressed, since Inuyasha would have to give Kagome his haori, because he had shredded her clothing and he would be left with only pants.

He decided they would have to go back to Kagome's time. They could sneak into her window and get her new cloths and he could where all of his. Inuyasha shook Kagome a little. She moaned and did nothing more. One more shake, one more moan. The pattern repeated until Inuyasha grew annoyed.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered, trying to wake her up. "Get up."

"I'm tired." Kagome turned and gave him a sad look. He took a moment and realized how angry it mad him that _his mate_ was sad. So - therefore - he had nothing to say.

"But..." Inuyasha growled in irritation at the power she had over him. "We have to get up and dressed before the others come looking for us. Do your really want Miroku to see you the way you look right now?"

"You seen.." She mumbles. Inuyasha clenches his teeth.

"Are you saying you don't care if someone else sees you nude!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome covers herself up with the haori. "Don't.. be ridiculous." She still did not want to awake from her snooze mode.

"Come on woman." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground, pulling her from the cover of the haori. She shivered and realized without the haori around her she was bare for the world to see. She squealed and grabbed the red shirt and covered up her form entirely. Inuyasha smirked. For once he had won the argument.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him as he pulled on his pants and white shirt.

"What!"

"You... you just... exposed me for all of mother nature! You baka! How embarrassing! And in broad day..." Kagome blushed and held her cheeks.

"Calm down woman. No one, but me saw you."

"You don't know t..."

"But I do! I can smell anything or anyone around us and no one is close enough to see a damn thing." Inuyasha picked up her sword of the ground and placed it on his pants. "Now come on. We've got to go to your time."

"My time?"

"We have to get you new clothing. If we had back to camp there will be more of a chance that someone will catch us like this." Kagome nodded, understanding his point.

"Fine, but if someone sees us Inuyasha..." Kagome warned.

"It won't be my fault." Inuyasha said with a grin as he swooped Kagome into his arms and jumped off in the direction of the bone-eaters well. Inuyasha kept all his senses alert to make sure no one was around and then when he noticed the area was clear he jumped into the well.

hr 

When they came out in the other era, which Kagome was born Inuyasha once more used all his senses to make sure the area was clear. It was. Apparently the others were still sleeping. Inuyasha figured Kagome would want to sleep more. Even he was still tired after last nights events.

Inuyasha slid the well house door open with his foot and jumped off onto Kagome's roof, where they could get into the window. He was happy to see it was open. The two entered.

Kagome released her form from Inuyasha's arms and walked over. She locked the door, so no one would walk in before she was finished finding clothing and getting dressed.

Kagome pulled out underclothes first and then a beige skirt, with a brown v neck sweater. She looked at Inuyasha who just looked back at her waiting for her to change. She didn't as she just looked at him.

"What?" He asked finally. Kagome blushed a little.

"Turn around." She ordered.

"W... what are you talking about?"

"Just do it."

"I already saw all there was to see Kagome, nothings going to surprise me now. You don't gotta be embarrassed."

"Just.. please..." Inuyasha sighed irritably and turned to face the wall as Kagome changed. He didn't know why she cared if he saw her get dressed. It wasn't like they weren't completely bare yesterday. "Okay." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her as she pulled her sweater over her head. Her bra barely covering her breast.

She finished pulling it down with a sigh. She tossed the hanyou his red haori and he put in on for himself.

Kagome walked over and unlocked the door. If her fellow family members knew the door was locked and at the same time Inuyasha and Kagome were in the room together... lets just say they would get the wrong idea. Not that it would have been wrong last night.

"I'm still so tired." Kagome yawned and walked over to the bed. She crawl past Inuyasha and lied down.

"Humans and sleep..." Inuyasha mumbled. He - too - decided to lie down. The two laid so Kagome was on the outside looking out and Inuyasha was on the inside looking at Kagome. _'It's time to see.'_ Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome's waist as they both fell into another slumber.

**A Little Later**

Mrs. Higurashi held the basket of clothing. She grabbed Kagome's cloths and was about to walk in and put them away from her, but to her surprise Kagome was there. Kagome was lying down, sleeping right beside Inuyasha.

Maybe they were just a little to close. Inuyasha's front-side connected right with Kagome's back-side. Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow. Then she heart a muffled moan from her daughter. Kagome and Inuyasha's expression's both showed they were having nightmares.

Mrs. Higurashi decided to leave them be for now. She walked out and shut the door.

**Meanwhile In Kagome's Dream**

She felt so alone. So lost. She had her mother and that was all.. no. It was not her mother. It was Inuyasha's mother. She was in Inuyasha's child body. She gasped wondering what was going on. She felt so... so left out.

All the other villagers played in a game and as she tried to join them they all separated and walked away. She stood there looking at the ground. No one wanted to play with her. She was not good enough for them. She was just a lowly half breed.

**Meanwhile In Inuyasha's Dream**

Inuyasha could tell her was in Kagome's childhood form. He knew exactly what was going on. The mates were seeing into one-another's past and witnessing the most painful moments the others felt.

Inuyasha sat there in Kagome's body, wondering what was to happen next. He had never expected Kagome would have a any sorrow in her past. He was wrong.

A puppy walked over to Inuyasha and sniffed him. The puppy wagged its tail and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. He had not know Kagome had a dog and she seemed to love this dog like a brother. He could feel it. Young children always grew close to their pets.

"Damn dog!" A male's voice echoed through the household. Inuyasha wondered who that was. A man walked down the stairs. He looked to be in his early thirties. He had short black hair and was kind of muscular. "That mutt ate another one of my good shoes!" The man came stomping over and Inuyasha recognized him as Kagome's father. He had also never known anything about Kagome having a dad.

Inuyasha - in Kagome's body - grabbed the dog and held the puppy protectively. The father just snatched it from her hands and she screamed out for him to give it back. He didn't. He just glared at the surprised puppy and through it across the room.

**Meanwhile In Kagome's Dream**

Kagome - in Inuyasha's body - ran for her life. She had no where else to go and all she could concentrate on was saving her mother from the angry villagers torture. They were trying to kill her and she knew they were already killing Inuyasha's mother.

She tried to get to the woman. She tried reaching out for the princess, but the princess was pulled back and slaughtered by the villagers. She gasped and screamed out.

"NO!" She yelled out, wanting to cry, but knew it was not Inuyasha's nature.

**Meanwhile In Inuyasha Dream**

Kagome's father turned and looked at Kagome. He picked her up by her neck.

"I'm so tired of your crying! Get over that _fucking _dog!" Kagome's body cried, but Inuyasha was angry. He was consumed in rage that anyone would dare harm his Kagome.

The man punched Kagome in the face. Kagome screamed for help, but no one else was home. Her father hit her over and over again, until she was on the floor covered in bruises. The man left after abusing her enough.

**Meanwhile Out Of The Dreams**

Kagome turned over and cried into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around his love and opened his eyes. _'How dare that man!'_ Inuyasha growled. _'How dare he hurt Kagome in such a manner.' _Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was still dreaming his own nightmare.

Inuyasha moved aside her bangs to get a clear look at her face, which was covered in tears. All the placed her father had left bruises had disappeared at the age she was now, but there was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that it had left a scar on her pure heart.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha shook her awake. She shot her eyes open and took a couple heavy breaths. She wiped her forehead. _'What kind of nightmare was that?'_ She thought to herself. She looked at Inuyasha and had never felt so sorry for him. Now she had seen it. All the pain from his point of view. She did not know how she just did and from the look on his face she had a feeling he experienced her childhood horrors as well.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I'm.. so... sorry..." Was all she could really say.

"Me too... me too." Inuyasha mumbled as his hands stroked through her hair and he held her tightly.

**So what'd you think about this chapter. Pretty lengthy, eh? I liked it. **


End file.
